


Take Me Over

by botanicalsock



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalsock/pseuds/botanicalsock
Summary: The Empress of Tomorrow has no equal, but perhaps an equal is not what she needs. Set around Asuka and Nikki's recent backstage encounter on NXT 12/7.





	

Asuka wouldn't say it's lonely at the top, not exactly, but it's possibly a little more _dull_ than she would have predicted. There's no competition left for her in NXT, and though there have been quiet promises of new blood, more capable opponents, for now there seems to be no one who can offer even the slightest challenge to her talents.

She keeps herself apart from the other wrestlers, mostly training alone, not wanting to dilute her skills by association with her inferiors, but still, she watches them. She sees them form alliances, become closer, combine their strengths to advance their careers, and it makes her curiously aware of the empty space that surrounds her, but then what possible help could any of the current roster be to someone like Asuka? The Empress of Tomorrow has no equal, but then perhaps, she muses, an equal is not what she needs. Perhaps she requires a companion as unique as herself, someone who could be trusted to know their place. A minion… no, a _pet_ , Asuka thinks, and nods to herself.

She's seen the girl backstage, growling and snapping like a dog as she prepares to enter the ring, being held back by her coarse, unwashed-looking teammates. They shake their heads at her, treat her like she's simple; a child who can't be relied upon, an animal whose ferocity must be merely contained.

But Asuka sees more. The girl has ability, even if it's as yet wild and untamed. Discipline is what she needs, a firm and guiding hand to steady and control her, teach her to put that feral temper to good use.

Asuka can imagine many uses for such a girl, and so she places the belt carefully near the stage exit, arranging it prominently enough that it can't be missed, and waits, just off to one side.

The match is soon finished, and the girl appears, tagging along behind her teammates, half-running, half-walking to keep up with their longer strides. She's muttering to herself, concentrated, and for a moment Asuka thinks she won't stop, hasn't seen the belt.

But then she halts, dead in her tracks, and turns. She's sniffing the air, smiling and licking her lips at the sight of the belt, resplendent and ostentatious as it sits somewhat incongruously on one of the technician's tool boxes.

Asuka observes quietly for a minute. The girl's skin is paler than Asuka has previously noticed, her teeth white as she practically snaps at the air, her chest still rising and falling from the strain of the match. Asuka shifts decisively into her line of sight, reaching out to rest one hand possessively on the belt, taking hold of it, raising it slightly, watching the girl, the way her gaze follows every movement.

Asuka smiles, the corner of her mouth curling up in satisfaction, and the girl looks at her, lips drawn back in something like a snarl. Her expression is the strangest combination of envy and a guarded, desperate desire, her narrowed eyes wary and mistrustful in a way that makes Asuka's pulse quicken.

The girls tosses her head back slightly, huffing out what could be a briefly derisive laugh before she walks away.

Asuka stares, unmoving, watching her leave. Inside her head, she pictures the girl: on all fours, naked but for a collar and perhaps a leash, a chain of fine silver that Asuka would loop around her hand, pulling the girl in, closer, but not _too_ close.

"Wait," she would croon, smiling to herself as the girl fretted and growled, impatient for her reward. But she would obey, Asuka knows, would bend to Asuka's will like she was made for it. "Good girl," Asuka would finally say, loosening the leash and spreading her thighs, and the girl would dive in, hungry. 

Her tongue would be eager and greedy, and Asuka would make certain she'd bite only when ordered to do so, teeth sharp and precise enough to skirt the knife edge between pleasure and pain.

_Yes_ , Asuka thinks, and a champion always knows how to get what she wants. 

She drapes the belt over her shoulder, and heads back toward the locker room, humming softly under her breath.


End file.
